Jordan's Second Chance
by Waterfall13
Summary: 11 year old Jordan's been alone most of his life. His parents were gone, and the people he was with now were hardly a family. By less than normal means, he runs into the Kratt brothers. Throughout his life, he thought himself alone. Perhaps the kratts can change that. Also written by Snowflake1814! WDNOWK!
1. Daily life of Jordan Alliester

**A/N:**

**Water:Hey everybody!^^ Waterfall13 again!**

**Snow: I'm snowflake1814. Water and I started our first collab together ^^**

**Water:yup! I think it looks pretty good so far. I think you guys will like it!^^ And wouldn't you know the main character's a kid?o.o Again...o.O what is with that?**

**Snow: No idea water, (Lol, sounds like a sport's show X3) ANYWAYS!**

**Water:Oh, right! As William Shakespeare once said...enjoy! Well, I'm pretty sure he did at least once in his life...Raed and Rievew psleae!X)**

* * *

It was a rather nice autumn morning outside for Michigan if you ignored the slight chill. The leaves of the trees in the park had brilliant shades of red, orange, and brown with a few yellow in some places. Hundreds of leaves and a few early morning joggers lined the streets and sidewalk. Among them, A young 11-year old boy was currently on his way out for target practice by himself.

Really, it was just a way for him to get away from the stupid foster house he could barely call a home. His "parents" didn't like him going out. Not that they really cared about him. They didn't even notice when he left, and he knew the only reason they had kept him around was because they were friends of his parents. Were. As in, not anymore because his parents were gone.

He passed by the bakery/book shop owned by a young African American couple. The Walters. The owner's wife was sweeping up out front getting ready to open up.

She looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Jordan. How have you been?"

Jordan smiled at her. She was one of the nice adults that actually cared about him.

"Hi Mrs. Catherine. I'm okay, I guess."

"That's good to hear. Going to the lake today? I hear this is around the time of year the monarchs fly over. It's quite a site to see."

Before Jordan could answer, a strong, man's voice came from inside.

"Catherine, is that Jordan?"

"It's me Mr. Derek!"

A tall man wearing a blue shirt and pants came outside. He smiled and handed Jordan a paper bag with a few fresh baked treats. Jordan opened it and could smell the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. Cinnamon buns.

"Mm..."

"Hello, Jordan. It's good seeing you again. Where have you been?"

"Around." Seeing the look that Derek gave him, he sighed. "Getting away from family."

Derek and Catherine knew Jordan well enough and long enough that this wasn't a surprise to them. "Well, you better be getting along then."

Jordan nodded. "Yes, and thanks!"

~\\\\\\~

Walking down the street again, he opened the bag and took in the fresh scent. "Ahhh..."

Closing the bag back up, Jordan started to jog down the street until he reached the woods.

Running into the woods, he soon found exactly what he was looking for.

A small space, surrounded by trees, but easily had lots of sunlight come through the leaves and branches, was where he first came every morning.

One one of the trees at the edge of the space had a well-used target on it. Jordan used this target to practice every morning so he could get even better at his aiming, and to warm up for shooting the next few hours.

Setting the food by his feet, he walked over to a spot under the same three that had the target, and digging his hands into the earth, he pulled out a big piece of grass, and under it was a box. A fairly large box.

Jordan opened the cover of the box, revealing a compound bow and 5 sharp arrows in a quiver.

Pulling out the bow and quiver, he set the cover back on the box and then carefully replaced the grass back to where it had been, looking like it had never been touched.

Walking back a ways, Jordan slung his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed an arrow out of it.

Taking a stance, Jordan put the arrow in his bow, and pulled back.

His black hair fell into his eyes right before he had the time to shoot.

Shaking his head while still holding the bow, the hair left his sight and he sighed. 'I need to get my hair cut.'

Jordan let go of the string and the arrow gave out a whizzing sound as it flew in the air, and into the target. His arrow hit the edge of the small center ring.

"Almost...cmon..."

He shot again. However, a sudden strong gust of wind picked up and blew the arrow off course, missing the target completely, and flying into some bushes far behind the tree.

Jordan frowned. "Hey! Ugh..."

Jordan ran over to retrieve his lost arrow. He was pulled his first one out of the target, before going over to the bushes he'd lost his arrow in. The area in fact was thickly covered in bushes that came up to his waist. Some even had a few thorns. Jordan sighed.

"Great...how am I gonna find it in this?"

He didn't want to just leave it- he'd only gotten them a few months ago and it had taken even longer just to earn the money for them. He decided to at least try and find the arrow.

Jordan put his quiver and bow down-he didn't want to loose those too- and started to make his way into the low, dense forest of shrubs. He plodded and worked through the area of bushes he thought his arrow to be in for about half an hour.

"Where is it?" Jordan exclaimed in frustration.

Jordan made his way deeper into the thicket. Suddenly he tripped on something, and scrapped his arm a sharp branch, leaving a scratch mark.

"Ow..."

Jordan dug down and tried to figure out what he had slipped on. On the ground, a silver cylinder sat seemingly untouched for awhile. He touched it, then picked it up and held it in his hands. It was cold, sturdy, and not all that big.

It didn't do anything, so he slipped it under his arm.

Looking for his arrow again, he realized it had landed next to the silver thing. Picking it up, he headed back to his target. 'Let's try this again...'

Jordan walked home, leaves crunching under his feet and the evening wind howling.

He had left his bow and arrows in his usual spot, but he had brought home the silver cylinder. 'What does it do? It has to do something. Or does it? Maybe it's just metal...'

So distracted in his thoughts, Jordan had nearly walked right past his own house. But luckily, he looked up in time, and turned towards the large foster home that he lived at.

The large house full of thirty-six kids- including himself- ranging from babies to teenagers was more than they could really handle with new kids coming in monthly.

Waling in the door, he immediately ran into someone.

"Exactly where have you been young man?" His 'Father' asked, obviously mad.

"Out." He hated his foster father.

His father growled. He didn't know where his 'son' went, but he didn't care. He just didn't want him to leave.

"You will be staying in here for the rest of the night young man! Until you learn exactly to tell us when you are going out!"

His farther closed the door and Jordan groaned. His room which he shared with 5 other boys was a cramped room, with just barely enough space for them all.

There was nothing good to do, so he laid on his mattress. 'I'll show you who's the boss of ME dad...'

* * *

**Review please!:3**


	2. Kids & Guns don't Mix

**Nothing to say so...on with the story!XD oh, but thanks to Wild Kratts Super Fan 1, SilverWaterBombadil, and arc852 for reviewing! We're glad you are reading and enjoying our story! You guys encouraged us to keep writing!^^**

**Disclaimer:WILD KRATTS IS NOT OURS NOR ARE CHRIS AND MARTIN KRATT!**

* * *

"It's gotta be around here somewhere, Chris. We gotta find that thing before Zach can get to it."

"I know, but it could be anywhere by now! How do we know it's even still in this forest? It's been a week, Martin."

"I know, but that's all the information we've got to go by right now. Where else could we look?"

Chris climbing a tree a short way to get a better view of the area.

Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere, Martin sighed and looked towards the direction of his younger brother. "Let's split up Chris. You stay here, and I'll look over there."

Not giving Chris a chance to argue, Martin ran off farther into the fresh Michigan woods.

Chris sighed. He really didn't have a choice, seeing how his brother had just left. He crouched down on the fresh, cool morning grass and spoke mentally to himself. 'Ok Chris, gotta find this thing before Zach does. He's missing the piece to his invention, and if he can't find it, that prevents him from finishing his machine.'

He suddenly got what seemed to be a great idea. 'I could turn into a bear in my Creature Power Suit! I have the disc! I could stand up higher, climb the trees faster to spot it from up high, and maybe even sniff it out!'

He stood up and fingered through his creature power discs. "Platypus, Kangaroo, Tokay Gecko... Ah ha! Bear!"

Spotting some black bear fur stuck on a piece of bark on the tree, he grabbed it and said, "Activate Creature Power Suit!" Seconds later, a green-colored bear with long claws appeared. Climbing up a tree, you could hear the bear mutter "Gotta find this thing before Zach does."

X/X

It was so early the next morning, the sun was barley beginning to show its light across the sky. Jordan had woken up early and was laying in bed starring at the bunk above his bed. Jordan was still angry with the man he could hardly call a dad. He could care less where his 'mother' had been during the time.

He slipped out of his room silently, not waking anyone up.

Shutting the door, he ran past all the rooms until he reached his parents'.

Getting in, he was as silent as he could be and walked over to his father's closet.

Running his hands around in the dark, he felt the chest he was looking for and opened it.

In the case lied a small shotgun, including the ammunition. It was his father's prize pistol grip shotgun. The one thing he let no one-and he meant no one- touch, let alone use. Jordan marveled at the silver gun.

'I can do this.' Jordan grabbed the gun. 'I've shot a gun before, and I'm good at it. I'm not afraid to take it dad. You don't own me.'

Closing the case, he held the gun carefully in his hand. On his way out, he grabbed his pack from the hallway closet.

He quietly snuck down the stairs and, in a flash, went out the door.

"Yes. Got it!" he said quietly to himself.

Jordan ran the few blocks to the park before he dared to stop and take a break. Leaning against a tall tree, he looked back the way he had ran, panting. Seeing that no one had followed him, Jordan turned and sat down to look at his grab, grinning. He felt so excited, he didn't really know what to think.

'This is so awesome! I cant believe I did that! Wait...What did I just do? Dad's gonna kill me! What was I thinking? Oh, but that was so cool...this is so cool...'

Jordan was having a battle with himself in his head while slowly running his hand over the gun looking at the details. It looked like it'd never been used. He took the time to actually look at what he'd kidnapped.

Then he realized something; now what? Why had he taken it again? What was he gonna do with the gun now that he had it?

'Use it for hunting, duh.'

' Don't do it! Do you want your dad to be angrier?'

'Do it Jordan!'

'No! Don't do it!'

Jordan sighed and gave up on both halves of his arguing mind.

He fingered with the gun. I'm gonna do this. He stood up, having made up his mind. Ignoring the voice of reason, he ran across the park as fast as he could towards his area of the woods.

*XX*

Chris moved quickly and soundlessly through the shadows of forest. He was looking for any sign of the capsule.

He sighed. 'Martin was right. It's harder than finding one specific fish in the whole entire ocean! Okay, no. Not That hard. But still...'

He continued walking, still in his bear creature power suit, and eventually came to a shaded, cool clearing in the middle of the woods.

*XX*

Jordan ran non-stop as he made his way to his secret place. Once there, he stood for a moment to catch his breath.

"Okay. I'm gonna use it for awhile, then get it back to the closet before he realizes its gone..."

He was only a short way from his favorite spot for shooting practice. It was far enough away that the people in the town park wouldn't be able to hear him in the woods and find him.

Jordan started some practices with his gun. Shooting on a spot on a tree once or twice, then moving on to some falling leaves.

After doing a few practices, he started walking closer towards his hiding place, and that's when Jordan heard a rustling sound.

He stopped, and peeked his head around a tree. That's when he saw a large black-and-green bear.

'Why is that bear so strangely colored? And why is it in MY secret spot? Jordan shook his head. 'A bear is a bear, a dangerous, deadly thing.'

He slowly started approaching the bear, hoping it wouldn't see him.

Getting so close that he could nearly touch it, he felt a little scared, and then suddenly the bear turned around, seeing him and the gun he had a look of surprise mixed with panic in it's eyes.

He screamed in surprise and lifted up the gun, aiming it at the bear.

*XX*

"Chris? Where are you? CHRIS?" Martin yelled, looking around for his little brother.

That's when he heard a gunshot in the distance that sent a chill up his spine.

He had heard quite a few before, but at the same time, he had thought that they where farther away. But now, as he was standing there, he realizzed that they where close. TOO close for comfort. And his brother was still somewhere out there...

Martin shook his head quickly, but started to run in that direction seconds later. 'Just going to see if he found Zach's thing yet, that's all. I'm sure Chris is fine.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**Snow: DUN DUN DUN! XD CLIFFHANGER! O_o Do you think that I do that too often Water?**

**Water:Yup!^^ well I do it too...some people-not saying any names...XD...have been trying to get me for not updating Final Choice in awhile...but yeah. =P and I'm on a roll with the updates today!^^**

**Snow: I hear you girl. Anyways...**

**Snow & Water:REVIEW! XD 8D**


	3. Runaway Ravine

**the chapter you all have been waiting for!^^*cough*and trying to kill us for making you wait for*cough*Well wait no longer! Here. It. Is!XD what happened next! enjoy! And dont forget to review please!^^**

**Disclaimer:WEE DU NOIT EWN 'ILD KRATTZ!**

* * *

It all happened very fast, but to Jordan it all seemed in slow motion. Jordan was breathing hard and staring at the bear that was now lying motionlessly on the ground with it's back to him. Jordan cautiously edged around the bear, keeping his distance, so that he could see it's face to make sure it wouldn't suddenly get up and attack him. It didn't.

When Jordan thought it was safe, he approached the bear slowly ready to take off running if he needed to. He got close to the bear for a second time and noticed something that made the world stop around him.

He suddenly felt really sick. The bear had a human face. A man's face. Jordan gasped in shock and stumbled back bumping into a tree. He gripped the tree with his free hand, just starring at the now seemingly lifeless form.

He gapped at the gun in his violently shaking hand. He dropped it and watched it fall onto the seemingly pale green and brown earth.

"CHRIS!"

Jordan jumped a foot into the air and turned sharply towards the new intruder's voice. Another man, dressed in blue, ran out towards the bear.

He wanted to run or yell. At least for help, but he couldn't. His feet wouldn't work.

What had he just done?

Jordan felt himself backing up slowly, even though the man didn't seem to see

him.

The blue clad man pressed something on the 'bear's' chest, and suddenly there was a flash of green light, and then there was a green-clad man laying on the ground, unconscious. Jordan was shocked for a few seconds, but that went away as soon as he remembered that HE had shot this man.

The blue-clothed man was talking to the green-clothed man, who was apparently named 'Chris'. "BRO! WAKE UP! TALK TO ME!"

Jordan saw the conscious man turn Chris over, and now that Chris was facing

him, it was obvious to both Jordan and the man where Jordan had shot him. Chris was bleeding out a little above the middle of his back to the right of his spine. Jordan was shaking at the sheer amount of blood and Martin still hadn't noticed another's presence as he was only focused on his brother.

Martin turned pushed the hair back on Chris's forehead and looked his unresponsive brother over. He shook him lightly. He knew Chris was still alive, if barely that, but it worried him that he wasn't moving.

"Chris, please, answer me!"

After trying to wake him for another few minutes, Martin sighed, distressed. Jordan watching from a distance and still hidden slightly by the shadows saw Martin pull a blue device out of his back pocket. He had no idea what it was, let alone what it was for.

Suddenly a Hispanic looking girl appeared as a holograph next to the men. She was smiling until she saw the younger looking man's condition.

"Oh no. Martin, what happened?"

Martin looked at the woman. "I don't know Aviva! One second we were looking for Zach's piece, and the next I heard a gunshot and this happened!"

"Who shot him?"

Jordan sank lower behind the tree that he was hiding behind. 'I DIDN'T KNOW!'

"I don't know Aviva."

An African American ran up behind Aviva. "Jimmy's heading towards the brothers' location." Turning to Martin, she said "We'll be there soon"

Martin nodded, and Aviva said "Um Martin, does he know anything?" With that she pointed over to Jordan.

Jordan felt the fear of the lord pound in his chest and he bolted from his spot, running as fast as he could. Martin turned in time to watch him as he ran as fast as he could away.

"H-hey! Wait!"

Jordan didn't stop. He didn't even look to see if the man, Martin he found out his name was, was even chasing him. He doubted he'd leave Chris alone, but he wasn't taking any chances.

He ran past his spot in the forest and forgot all about the gun. He kept running not really caring where as long as it was away from them. What would they do if they found out what he'd done? All Jordan knew was he wasn't about to wait to find out.

Jordan tripped and stumbled through the forest going deeper and deeper. He ran and suddenly found that the ground disappeared from under him.

"GAHH!"

He tried to stop as he fell into a steep ditch tumbling and scratching himself all over. He finally rolled to a stop near the bottom of the ravine.

Jordan laid on the ground for a minute or two, then tried to get up.

His wrist hurt to put weight on, but he could tell it wasn't broken. His shirt was torn in a few places, but nothing serious. But then he tried to move his ankle to get up and it really started to hurt. "ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" He yelped at the pain.

It was either broken or just sprained, but it hurt to much to move it.

He laid back down of the dusty, dirt covered ground and looked up. Even if his ankle had felt okay, how would he get up anyway? The sides were almost completely vertical.

There was no way he was getting out for the moment anyway. Plus, Martin didn't seem to be following him, so he relaxed a little at that. Jordan took the time to look at his situation. He looked up at the steep sides. He realized that even if his ankle hadn't been hurt, he'd have a hard time getting back up. Now, it would be nearly impossible without help.

'Okay, now what? I don't have a phone, there's no one around, no contact...great.'

Jordan sighed. "Well, at least it's not dark. I have all day. And that Martin guy didn't come after me for-..."

Jordan realized something and nearly slapped himself.

"SHOOT! The gun! Dad's gonna murder me!"

Jordan moaned and sank lower until he was laying flat on the ground and staring up at the sky.

"I guess I can worry about that later. Right now I gotta get out of here..."

Jordan used the wall of the ditch to hoist himself into a standing position and leaned on it for support, carful not to put any pressure on his hurt ankle.

Digging his fingers deep into the dry soil above him, he managed to get about a foot higher until the dirt he was grabbing gave way, leaving him falling backwards against the ground.

"Ow..." He muttered, rubbing his head.

Looking up on the walls, Jordan saw roots sticking out, and he knew how strong they where.

The problem was, the roots were about 1/3 of the way up, and although that may not seem like a lot, this ditch was tall enough that it made it difficult.

He managed to start climbing back up the dirt again, fast enough so that it wouldn't give out.

But as soon as Jordan reached the roots, he grabbed the first root with one hand, and then the dirt he was holding stopped supporting him again, so he lost is footing and one hand.

Surprised, he let out a yelp as he fell back against the ground and groaned. 'This is gonna take awhile...'

Martin's P.O.V

I didn't really have time to wonder about the boy I saw as I ran through the forest as fast as I could carrying Chris. My main priority was getting him back to the Tortuga so Aviva could look at him.

'It's a good thing the Tortuga is nearby. Don't know if we could've gone much further...' Martin thought to himself.

I ran up the ramp inside and rushed into the main lab. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were all there waiting with a large first-aid kit nearby and a makeshift med bay in one area. I walked Chris over and laid him down flat on the hospital-like bed only we used when we had a medical emergency.

Jimmy and I helped the girls through most of it. I helped stripe Chris's red stained jacket off and removed his white shirt. Then Koki proceeded to clean and wrap his wound also stopping the bleeding as Aviva hooked him up to machines-which I ad no idea how to read or work- which she said was to make sure he was otherwise fine. We were mostly silent save for Aviva and Koki who were talking between each other as they worked.

All this took only about 15 minutes. Not long after I was left sitting alone with a still unconscious Chris.

Everyone else had quietly left. Jimmy had gone with Koki to find Chris's creature power disk id dropped in the rush to get back after Aviva left saying all we could do now was wait for him to wake up.

I didn't leave Chris(I wanted to know as soon as he was awake), but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about the boy that had run off when Aviva had mentioned him.

'Why hadn't I noticed him before then? Why had he run off anyway? Maybe he saw something...maybe the person who shot Chris.' Martin was confused at how the boy had acted towards them. 'As if he was afraid of something...'

Suddenly Jimmy came running into the room, with Koki in pursuit, shouting about something and breaking my train of thought. I stood up, looking at him and Aviva also came running in from the garage. The yelling had also gotten her attention.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?"

"MEANDKOKIWERELOOKINGFORCHRIS 'SLOSTCREATUREPOWERDISKINTHEF ORESTAND-"

I had to stop him in mid sentence."Woah! Jimmy, slow down! You're going 100 miles per second. What did you just say?"

"Lookwhatwefound!" Koki and Jimmy all but shouted. Jimmy held out something metal in his hands for them to see.

"Where did you get a gun?!" Aviva asked surprised. To tell the truth, I was too. That was definately on the "Last thing I'd expect you to pull out from behind your back" list.

*XX*

Back at the ditch, Jordan wasn't getting anywhere. Jordan had been trying over and over but made no progress. He sighed in defeat and annoyance for the seventh time since he'd landed himself in this recent mess. He could've been down there for one hour or even three. He didn't know. for all he knew, it could've been three days.

Jordan's P.O.V

I was so sick and tired of being stuck. How I'd missed it and fell in was a mystery even to me. For once, I wished I was back home in bed. But I just had to be stuck in the bottom of a ditch...'What time was it, anyway?' I looked to check my watch only to remember I'd forgotten it at home. I looked up at the sky. "Okay...judging by the position of the sun...I have no clue what time it is"

No one's P.O.V (Narration)

Jordan glared at the sky as if it were it's fault for him landing in this huge mess. He eventually sighed lying again back in the dirt closing his eyes. He didn't sleep(not like he could at the time). He just laid there not doing anything. Waiting. For what again he had no idea.

*XX*

"We found it lying on the ground. Near the coordinates we received your call from when Chris got hurt." Koki explained.

"I think this is the gun that someone did it with!"Jimmy said putting it down on the miniturizer.

Martin just nodded, absently looking back towards his brother.

The pieces seemed to come together. The boy had shot Chris with the gun,

dropped it, and took off. But why?

"Martin?"

Martin whipped around to find everyone staring at him, which made him slightly

uncomfortable. "Yeah?"

The three looked towards eachother, until Aviva finally said "Martin, Chris'll

be okay. He'll get better."

Martin nodded, but thought 'But what if he doesn't?'

Aviva noticed the worried look in Martin's eyes though he tried to hide it. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked away. "He will, Martin. Chris is strong. He'll be okay." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Martin felt a little better, but still wasn't completely fine. He gave Aviva a small smile from his position next to his sibling. He looked down at Chris who still wasn't showing any signs of getting up anytime soon. 'I cant wait. I have to go find that kid.' Martin sighed standing up.

"I...am gonna go for a walk, okay? Be back later this afternoon."

Aviva nodded almost reluctantly. "Right. Just take your creature pod with you."

Martin grabbed his signature blue backpack stuffing a few things into it. Then he got his creature power suit and pod before turning to leave.

He stopped a few feet short of the entrance and glanced over at the miniaturizer where the gun was lying. He went over and carefully picked it up. 'Have a feeling he might want this.'

He quickly put the gun in a small wooden box full of soft material(so the gun wouldn't jerk around and accidentally go off) Aviva used for delicate inventions and experiment handling and put the box securely in his bag. After checking to make sure he had everything, Martin waved once to the team saying "Keep me updated on Chris!" and ran out. He turned in the direction Jordan had took off in. "He couldn't of gotten too far, right?"

If only Martin had realized just how close by.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	4. Helping Hand

**A/N: Yeah! Update. ^^ We updated after being asked too. Okay, so WildKrattsSuperFan1 helped A LOT with this chapter and even wrote some. Shout out to her: THANKS! ^^ its nice to know someone enjoys this ;) Thanks to our readers and especially reviewers who encourage us to keep on writing this and give us inspiration! We love you guys so much!XD well, you know what I mean. Anyways...on with the chapter! Don't forget to review at the end!**

**Edit: Thanks for telling us about the P.O.V issue, deepfathom! :) we fixed it, and I believe it's better now. Stilquieter a bit, but better.**

Disclaimer: Nope. We checked. (Twice.) Still don't own wild kratts. :/ but I'm keeping an eye out Just in Case...but Jordan is ours! :D

* * *

Jordan was really getting worried. He'd long since stopped trying to get out. He'd been sitting stuck forever and even though he had awhile before the sun set, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the dreary clouds that signaled bad weather. Not good, not good. If he got stuck in the bad weather at the bottom of this ditch...

Jordan's P.O.V

I didn't care who heard anymore. I needed help. The storms in the fall could get bad around here and even though I'm no weather guy, it didn't take a genius to know what those clouds meant. It was huge warning sign. I made up my minded.

"HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could.

*XX*

Martin trekked through the woods keeping an eye out for anything. So far, he'd found a lost arrow that more than likely belonged to the boy.

He might of been a young hunter and saw Chris as a real bear, Martin thought. Ever since he'd left the Tortuga, he'd been trying to find a reason why the boy would've shot at Chris.

As I crossed trough a small patch of wood lilies, I heard a shout. I froze right there and tried to tune into the sounds around me being as silent as possible. I listened hard.

"Help me!" the same voice came again.

Martin turned to his right where he thought the voice was coming from and took off in that direction. There was no question in who it was, and Martin was intent on meeting him and getting some answers. He happened to glance up and see all the warning signs the sky was giving. "I gotta hurry and find the kid..."

*XX*

Jordan's P.O.V

"HEY! Anyone out there?!" I called again from the bottom the ditch. No one answered. It was starting to get dark now, the clouds covering the whole sky as a freezing wind blew by, colder than usual. I started to worry. _Was I ever going to be found? My ankle started to swell and it started hurting more than ever. I didn't want to, I mean, I'M A GUY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _

But...with the worry, and the stress of what I had done, and the pain of my ankle, it was too much. Everything I had done and the situation I was in was all too much at once. Then, I thought about that man. What had I done?! I knew it was an accident, but still, I wondered. Was he even...alive anymore?! What if I was found? Would I be...TURNED IN?! It would be the end of me from my father's side! Eventually, my clouded brain can't think of any other solution. I broke down. I brought my knees closer to my chest, and hugged them, and started sobbing in them out of fear, sadness, and guilt.

"H-help..."

Martin's P.O.V

I searched and searched for the boy, but I just couldn't find him. Was I going the right way? Yeah, he went this way...right? Or am I going in completely the wrong direction?! Just when I was about to turn around and head back, I heard some kind of...human muffled sound. It sounded almost like...someone crying. _Where was that coming from?_

I looked and looked for the source of that sound, and it lead me to...a deep ditch.

"Hey, anyone down there?" I called. The sound immediately stopped. I knew I'd definitely found the source, and probably, the boy.

I looked over the edge. There he was. The boy from earlier. He looked almost afraid of me, mainly because he pushed himself as far away from me as he could, with wide eyes.

Jordan's P.O.V

The man in the blue shirt was back, and my heart started to pounded vigorously in my chest. Was he going to yell? Had he found out?! Was he gonna take me back to dad?!

"Here," he said, extending his arm in my direction, "Let me help you outta there."

I was hesitant. Did I really want him to take me out. My better judgment told my mind to suck up, and take his hand. He carefully pulled me out. He must've noticed the swelling on my ankle.

At the moment, my mind was going too fast for me to think complete thoughts and I momentarily forgot about it. But the sharp pain I felt when I tried to walk on it reminded me. I almost fell, but the man had a firm hold on my arm that dot me from hitting the ground.

For the first time I looked up at him and to a good look at him. He had blond bangs that went down over his forehead and he had blue eyes.

I was surprised he was helping me, seeing how I had shot his brother.

But maybe he didn't know that. Maybe-

"You want this?"

In his free hand, he was holding up a gun. My gun. I took it slowly. I could feel tears again in my eyes as I glared at it half-heartedly with hatred. Yeah. He knew, alright. Within a few hours, I'd gotten into so much just because of it. If only I hadn't taken it this morning. None of this would have ever happened.

"So this is yours, huh?"

I refused to let more tears fall, but the longer I looked at the gun the closer they seemed to coming out. I knew that if I let them, I'd break down, so I looked down in shame, closing my eyes trying to blink the tears away.

I couldn't even look at the thing any longer. I felt him slowly start leading me away, holding into me either so I wouldn't fall or so I wouldn't try to run. I wanted to ask him many questions, but I was afraid of the answer so i didn't voice them. I heard thunder in the distance and I supposed he heard it too because he stopped abruptly. I looked up at him. He was frowning. He turned from the path we were heading and started to head back into the deeper part of the woods. I gave him a look. Now I was just confused.

We walked for awhile, the thunder getting louder and closer by the minute. The sky was very dark now and it grew colder. I had no clue where this guy was going and why I just et him ate me. Whatever happened to don't talk to strangers? Don't go with people you don't know? Well, that was out the window. Despite all that that I learned over the years, something in my mind just let me know I could trust him. I wasn't so sure that was the smartest move, but I decided to just rely on myself. It's not like I had any choice but to.

During the time I'd been thinking to myself, we had traveled pretty far. I've never even been into this part of the woods. It started drizzling slowly, but I knew better. It could get twenty times worse quickly. I put up my hood. The man seemed to know where he was going...more or less. I sniffed trying to stop my nose from running. Great. Now I was getting sick.

Right then I just wanted to quit. To go away from this huge mess. To disappear. But, unfortunately, that wasn't possible. Lightning cracked loudly nearby causing me to jump. The sudden flash of light lit up the forest briefly. Up ahead I saw something big. Almost like a greenish-blue mountain. I blinked trying to figure out what I'd just seen. The man grinned and his pace sped up. We were heading for whatever that thing was.

*Martin's P.O.V*

By the time we reached it, the rain was already coming down hard. We were both soaked through our clothes and freezing. As if to make it worse, a strong gust blew by us making it even colder. Why'd the wind have to pick up then?

We walked up to it and I let go of the boy briefly, sitting him down under this plant with huge leaves that went over somewhat like an umbrella. I took out my creature pod and called the girls. Koki picked up. "Hey, Martin. You need to get back to the Tortuga. It's getting really bad"

I nodded. "Yeah I know. We're outside. Can you open the hatch for us? We're getting drenched out here"

Koki blinked. "We?"

"Uh huh" I turned my pod so that Koki could see the boy. Koki got up and ran off screen. A few moments later, the Tortuga's ramp opened revealing two people in the entry way. Putting my pod away, I helped him inside.

He was hesitant at first, but he walked inside out of the rain with me. The moment we walked inside, we were immediately surrounded and I was overwhelmed with questions.

"Martin, who's this?"

"Are you two okay?"

"What happened?"

"I'll get you both some towels"

"What were you thinking? It's a storm out there and your just taking a walk, Martin?"

"Woah, it wasn't raining before. I didn't know. It's not like I'm a weather reporter. I'll explain everything, but we just got back from walking for a mile in this storm..." I said slipping out of my soaked blue jacket.

"Oh! Right. Koki, can you help them? I'll be right back" Aviva said running off. "Hey, Jimmy! Can you come out and help us..." her voice trailed off.

Koki nodded. "Let's get you two dry"


	5. Comfort

**Disclaimer:We do not own Wild Kratts**

* * *

A few minutes later, Jordan found himself sitting on the dais in the middle of the main room alone. The girls had taken his jacket and shirt from him as well as his shoes and socks. They had reluctantly let him keep his pants after Martin had convinced them it wouldn't matter which Jordan was grateful for. He was drier now, save for his pants, but he had to stifled a sneeze he was definately getting sick.

*Jordan's P.O.V*

The man from earlier walked into the room carrying blankets.

"Get sick out in the storm, huh? I think Aviva may have something that can help"

He sat next to me and I looked away. I could tell he knew how I was feeling.

I snuck a glance at him. He had a look on his face like he was trying to find the right way to say something.

"You know...my brother's okay. He's asleep right now, and Koki said he should be awake in a few hours"

"So what's your name? I can't just keep referring to you as 'him' you know" Martin said coming back over with a banket for Jordan.

"My name's...Jordan. Jordan Alliester" Jordan answered tentatively.

*Martin's P.O.V.*

I nodded at the boy, draping the blanket over Jordan. "Mine's Martin, but I think you already knew that."

Jordan gave a "muhm" sound as he sat, his gun in his lap.

"Why... Why'd you shoot my brother?" I asked quickly, not wanting to let my brain have a debate if that was a good thing to say or not.

Jordan looked ashamed. "I..."

I waited patiently. I didn't want to make Jordan feel bad, but I really need answers.

"He...was a bear. I mean...I thought he was...but, he wasn't and...I'm sorry"

I nodded. That explains it. But what was a kid doing out there with a gun anyway? I decided to ask.

Jordan didn't look directly at me. "I-It's my father's"

"And he knows you have it?"

Jordan shook his head so slowly, that I hardly noticed the movement. I sat there looking at him. I have no idea for how long. I just studied him. He didn't seem like a juvenile delinquent type of kid. I knew I'd probably gotten everything he'd give me out of him. At least for the time bring. I was surprised he'd even said that much, and I knew he was telling the truth. I sighed.

"Are...you going to turn me in?"

I looked at him in slight surprise. "Huh? No, no. Why would you think that?"

It was Jordan's turn to look shocked. "I-I just-...shot your brother..." he whispered the last bit so that it was barely audible.

"We are not going to turn you in, Jordan. I promise, okay? We're not gonna hold anything against you"

Jordan blinked ad looked at me, probably trying to find anything in on features to tell if I was lying or not. Soon, he nodded. Then he stood up almost reluctantly.

"Well...thank you. Martin. I guess I'll just go then, if that okay" Jordan walked towards his jacket about to put it on before I stopped him.

"Woah, hold on a second. You can't leave now. Besides, the weather outside is too much to take you home and even more with you going by yourself. Aviva said your staying tonight"

Jordan stopped reaching fr his still drying shirt.

"Really?" he asked, a hint on hope in his young voice. I'm sure whatever your rushing to get back to can wait. If you want we can call your folks and-"

"NO!" Jordan yelled with a worried look in his eyes.

I jumped, and Jordan looked down. "I... I mean, it's okay. I can stay here.

They don't need to know."

His eyes had an unreadable expression, but I knew something was wrong.

I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jordan... what's wrong?"

Jordan kept looking down. "It's nothing, really. But they'll be fine. We don't

have to tell him.

I nodded. I wasn't really expecting him to answer me, but I had been hoping.

"Martin?"

Both Jordan and I turned to the door, where Koki was peeking her head out.

"Martin, Chris is awake."

I turned around, grinning. "That's great!"

"Uh, we'll, yes. But he's a little out of it because of the pain medicine..." Koki said slowly glancing back over her shoulder briefly.

"Loopy how?"

"Just...don't let him out of the bed, alright? We already faced the consequences with that the first time..."

Without another word, I started towards the room Chris and I shared. Koki convinced Jordan to come along and they followed me. I walked in slowly, not knowing what I'd find. "Bro?"

Chris was laying in his green hammock, chattering nonsense with Aviva and Jimmy who was trying to keep him lying down. Aviva turned to the others.

"Oh, thank goodness your here! Martin, could you possibly help me out here with your brother? He won't stay still! He's going to hurt himself again"

Chrs was silent at his brothers name. He looked over at Martin and smiled, though his eyes showed his tiredness. "Artin! Who are your friends? Funny, she looks just like Koki..."

The three in the doorway stared. "Uh, Chris? She is Koki" I said trying to guess just how loopy he was.

"Really? Huh. Small world!" Chris grinned trying for the fifteenth time to get up, Jimmy pushing him back down by his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Chris?" I asked. I realized later how stupid that question was.

*narrator*

"Yeah, not the first time I've been shot, either. It's happened at least three maybe four times. But those loonies seem to enjoy it too much...you never see Martin getting shot, though! Nope. It's always the younger Kratt. They love picking on me. One said that she enjoyed it" Chris glared not really realizing all he was saying.

Jordan looked at him confused. "Uh..."

Chris looked over at the confused boy. "Yeah, it's probably better if you don't know"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. Thats must be the medicine speaking. He'll be out of that soon enough...right girls?"

Aviva nodded "Yes. He's so exausted from the past few minutes that we don't need to give him any sleep inducers. He'll be back to dreamland soon"

Chris shook his head. "I will not! I'll be awake until you let me get up!"

Koki siged, shaking her head. "Ohhh boy..."

Martin gave Aviva a look "Promise me he'll be back to normal after he wakes up the next time."

*Martin's P.o.V.*

I started at my crazy brother, wishing he'd get some sense into him. Although I love to have my brother goof off, this was a little ridiculous.

Jordan was staring at my brother like he was insane, and I personally don't blame him.

"Uh..." I said, scratching the back of my head. "He's not usually like this..."

"Maybe it'd be better if you talked to him after he gets some rest" Aviva sighed.

"Yeah" Jimmy nodded, "Even you've never been this bad...well okay there was that one incident with the binder an-HEY!"

Aviva had thrown an extra pillow at him. "Please. Don't. Remind. Me"

Suddenly Chris stopped and fell back sleepily into his hammock, already sleeping.

"Finally" Jimmy sighed letting Chris's now relaxed shoulders go. "I was getting tired of that"

I nodded. "He was a little... out of it."

"I'll say." Koki agreed. "And after he wakes up, maybe he won't be so crazy."

Even though this is probably a good thing, I didn't like it as much. Though it was probably better to have my brother feeling what he should be feeling, I'd would rather have him hyper than feeling the pain from the bullet.

"There's nothing more we can do except wait. He should be awake in the morning" Aviva said gathering her things. She stood up and stopped by Jordan, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We should all get some sleep, huh?"

Jordan nodded silently, still staring at Chris. I could see the guilty look on his face and led him away gently. "C'mon. Let's get you something to sleep in"

Later than night, Jordan was laying in a guest room hammock that Jimmy had offered him, listening to the rain outside. He silently was thankful not to be at home with his probably furious father. He anticipated going back there. He didn't like being with all those kids that were his brothers and sters by law. It was crazy and he felt overlooked. Being just another bird in the flock of 1,000. He felt...what was the word? A dime in a dozen? Just another kid those two people he called his parents kept? Now that he really though about it was ridiculous how many kids they had.

He liked the Tourtuga. He liked the crew. And Martin. Even after what he'd done, they'd cared. They understood. He'd definitely been shocked when he found out they weren't going to send him to the police station. Anyone else would've.

It made his mood become somber knowing that tomorrow he'd just be going back to his house. The same old routine and it would be like none of this had even happened. This'. What was this? He thought over everything that'd happened that day and it made him very tired just realizing how much he'd been through. He remembered his leg and moved it slightly, cringing. It still hurt, but it was much better than it had been when he hadn't had it treated.

He sighed again turning over. He pulled the covers tightly around himself, feeling slightly better with it. He blinked tiredly, still thinking, and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Healing

Snow: Well, because someone told us to update REPEATEDLY *coughwildkrattssuperfan1coug h* We did just that! ^^

Water:XD yes! And for that, thank her for the update! This is for you guys! Thanks for following and staying with us!^^

Snow: Yup! Thanks to all :D And don't forget to **review**!

Water:and we **don't** own Wild Kratts! Just Jordan and other extra characters! ^^

* * *

It was early next morning, around late five. The sunlight slowly crept its way inside through the windows, giving the room an light amber glow.

Jordan sat up sleepily in his hammock just thinking as he'd found himself doing a lot more. He assumed no one else was awake at the current hour and hadn't heard anything that said otherwise. One thing he still couldn't figure out was why they were being so...nice? Was that the word to describe it? No, it was something else. Kind maybe? He didn't know.

But here...

Jordan did know that it felt different. When the team had fussed over him and his minor injuries. He didn't see why it was such a big deal as he'd gotten worse, but they- mainly Koki and Aviva- had a fit.

He'd never really had anyone do that to him minus the doctors when it was serious, and even then it wasn't like the way they cared. Martin'd been the one to wrap him up and he'd been so gentle. Much more than his father. Before, his dad would tell him to "walk it off" or "take it like a man". Here they actually cared.

It was...really nice.

He knew that even just for that one night, he liked it here. He felt safer and more comfortable and the blissful silence was actually very loud. It was a bit like his little nook in the forest. It was just better than home.

But how exactly? He wondered really thinking on it.

Before he could ponder any further on the subject, the automatic door opened, and a sleepy-looking person walked into the room.

"Hey Jordan." Came Martin's tired voice as he rubbed his eyes. "Sleep well?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah." He already knew the answer, but decided to ask anyway. "Did Chris wake up?"

Martin looked down. "No."

Before either of them could say something else, the automatic doors re-opened and Aviva stuck her head in. "Do boys want to come in and have breakfast?"

Martin turned his head around and nodded. "Sure. Just a sec."

Aviva nodded and left the two.

"Koki said he'd be up later. We'll let him sleep in a bit. Don't worry, though. He'll be fine"

Jordan nodded, looking around. He wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Um...so. Aren't your parents a bit worried by now?"

Jordan scoffed. "I doubt they even noticed I'm gone"

Martin seemed surprised by this. "I'm sure they would've noticed that their son was missing"

Jordan laughed humorlessly and hugged his knees close to him. Not wanting to look at the other man, he resorted to staring at the floor.

"Like they care. They have thirty-five other kids to look after. What's just one gonna matter to them?"

Right after those last words, Martin realized this was probably a subject he shouldn't have touched. Now he needed to fix it.

"Jordan, you are not just some other kid. That much I can tell. How can they not see that?"

Jordan paused. He hadn't heard that in a long time... Not since his parents

died...

'No.' He thought. 'Don't think about them.'

He simply shrugged in answer to Martin's question. To avoid farther discussion, he got up and walked though the door and into the main room, where the girls were up and working. Jimmy was unsurprisingly still snoozing in his hammock.

"Hey girls." Martin stated, walking into the room.

"Hi, Martin"

"Hey, MK"

Jordan walked over to the girls to see what they were doing.

Aviva turned an smiled at him. "good morning Jordan. Sleep well?"

Jordan nodded to her. "Yeah, I slept okay. Uh, thanks"

Koki reached for something sitting on the table and handed it to Jordan.

"Here's your clothes. They dried out, but we washed them anyways"

Jordan gladly took the clothing.

"Thanks" He responded, backing up a little towards his room. "I'll be right

back..."

Just a little over 5 minutes later, and in the main room of the Tortuga having

cereal. Jimmy had woken up, and was unsuprizigly had been playing games

since.

Suddenly, a low groan broke through the quiet noise of the Tortuga.

Koki looked up form what she was typing. "It sounds like Chris is up."

Martin was also looking in the direction of the room. He nodded briefly before getting up and disappearing behind the automatic doors. Jordan decided it might be better to wait until he came back and decided to finish his cereal. A few minutes later Chris and Martin, supporting him, appeared through the doors.

The walked slowly into the room and Chris sat down in one of the chairs thanking Martin.

"Chris. How do you feel?" Aviva asked going up to greet him. Koki stopped what she was doing and walked up behind her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed"

"I'm better, Aviva. Fine. I didn't need to stay in bed all day" Chris said, tired of lying around.

Aviva shook her head in disapproval, "Chris, it only happened yesterday. When will you and your brother ever listen?"

Koki nodded crossing her arms with a slightly concerned look. "You need rest"

Chris shrugged. "But I do feel okay. It stopped stinging after you gave me that ointment. Whenever I don't mess with the wound, anyway..."

Chris's gaze fell on Jordan who was trying to step out of the room unnoticed.

"J-Jordan?"

He froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"That is your name, right? At least, that's what I heard it was"

Jordan turned to him and nodded mutely, unsure what to say to him. He stood there rather awkwardly with everyone looking at him and he wished somebody would say something to break the silence. It'd only been a few seconds, but it was nerve-wracking.

He looked to Martin for help and he got the hint.

"Uh, yeah, bro. This is Jordan. Wanna meet Chris, Jordan? Last night was, uh...a little strange for really getting to know him"

Chris looked at Martin. "What happened last night? I hope it wasn't a retake of what happened when you got hit with that weird gas"

Martin crossed his arms. "Well if you have to know, it wasn't nearly that bad"

"But you _did_ talk about list all the physical properties of Draco penguins"Koki said grinning at him.

"Draco...penguins?" Martin snorted, "Well now I feel better"

Chris half-glared at him.

"Anyways, Jordan"

Jordan waved slightly. "Hi Chris." He paused for a minute, not knowing what to say. Then, he finally stated "...I'm glad you're feeling better, or okay at least..."

Jordan somehow managed to keep form looking down as he spoke.

"Thanks. I'm feeling fine..."

Once again, a strained and awkward silence filled the room.

Jordan finally mumbled in a quiet voice "I'll be right back..." And took a few backward steps, before turning around and walking into his room.

The doors closed behind him, and he quickly ran over to the bed;

semi-consciously sitting down and pulling his knees towards him.

He could hear them talking in the other room. Half of him wanted to know what they were saying. The other half didn't.

Meanwhile...

"Chris!"

"What, what I say?"

"Look what you did!"

"What did I do?"

"You made him feel bad again"

"But I'm not mad at him! Martin, you told me everything. I don't hold it against him. You know that"

"But Jordan doesn't! He needs to hear so from you"

Chris thought about that and slapped himself in the forehead. "Really? Oh...I-I didn't know!"

"Honesty Chris for someone so smart, that was pretty clueless"

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go talk to him, okay?"

Chris got up slowly with Martin's help to steady himself and walked out through the door Jordan had disappeared through.

He walked down to the guest room door. He paused in front of it mentally going over what he might say. He cleared his throat and knocked.

"Uh, Jordan? It's Chris. Can I come in?"

It was quiet for a second and then there were shuffling noise from behind the door.

It slid open and Jordan looked out. "Yeah"

He stepped aside for Chris to come in.

Chris walked in with a semi-limp as Martin watched from a distance to make sure everything was okay.

Jordan waited for Chris to say something, staring at the floor because it didn't feel right to look at him.

"Jordan? I'm, uh, sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling and such."

He nodded, still staring at the ground. "It's okay..."

Chris sighed and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Jordan, look. I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to think that I didn't like you. I was just surprised, that's all."

Jordan finally looked up at Chris. "It's okay, again. I know."

Martin decided to walk into the room before anything awkward happened, or didn't happen...

"You sure?" Chris wanted to confirm. "I really feel terrible about that, but ya know..."

Jordan nodded giving him a small, unsure smile to try and illuminate any doubts. Chris sighed in contempt, finally relaxing some.

'You don't know how relieved I am to hear that' was a thought going through both their minds.

Martin grinned at the scene. Seems like he didn't need to help after all. They had it under control now. Better go over though so another uncomfortable silence started again.

He put an arm on Jordan's shoulder, "C'mon"

About an hour later, they decided it was time for Jordan to go home. The girls seemed more sad at that than the guys, but they all thought it was best that he go back so his parents wouldn't worry.

"Thanks, guys. For...you know, everything"

Chris nodded thoughtfully. "You're welcome"

"No problem" Martin answered.

"Bye, Jordan" Aviva said sadly. She gave Jordan another hug.

"Maybe we'll see you again some time, ya know?" Jimmy said trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I hope so" Jordan answered even though he knew it wasn't likely in the least.

"You sure you don't want us to drop you off?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure. Thanks anyways" Jordan answered him. Koki came over to give him a goodbye hug.

Jimmy grabbed his jacket for him and gave it to him with a pat on the shoulder. "Later little dude"

"Bye Jimmy" Jordan nodded to him as he watched him walk down the hall with the girls. He sighed, turning to Martin and Chris who sent him sad smiles. Why were they feeling this way about a boy who they'd met barely a day before? Both brothers wondered this silently.

The three walked down the gangplank of the Tortuga. Jordan sighed looking out into the woods the way home. Jimmy'd given him a printed map of the area and compass just in case.

"Be careful on the way. Everything's still wet and nO-AH!" Martin face-planted into the slushy, mud all over the ground. Jordan covered a laugh, but Chris didn't even try and hide it.

He burst into a laughing fit as Martin sat up spitting out the unpleasant wet dirt. Jordan couldn't help and was leaning weakly on Chris as they both laughed. "Beware the mud. I got it, Martin!"

Martin wiped the mud out of his face with his arm. "PLA! Yuck. Ugh..."

After a few more moments, they were able to control themselves. Martin reminded Jordan to be careful on his ankle still and then he started his long walk home.

Chris watched him go, all the while thinking. Then he got a _great_ idea. After considering it for two seconds he whispered rapidly his plan into Martin's ear.

Martin gave him a look, but he agreed that it would be a great idea. Chris, excited, went out to catch Jordan. "Hey! Hey, Jordan"

Jordan turned around giving him a questioning look. "What do you say to taking a little trip with us this weekend?"


	7. Hurt

**Water:Hi! We're back already! :D**

**Snow: The power of quick updating! Is that awesome or what? XD Oh, and we sorta need to warn you all of something...**

**Water:ahm...and just so we're clear...it was all Snow's fault O_O**

**Snow: 0.0 What?**

**Water:T-T okay, partly mine too...I just feel bad for doing this!D: DX guys, we might have to change the rating to T...I dunno. We gotta check the rating rules again...**

**Snow: Mainly for this chapter... So, uh,,,, R&R, AND WE DO NOT OWN WK!**

**Water:hm...it says mild violence...is that what this is considered? I dunno. If it bothers anyone, than we can, but we might just leave it. So...enjoy, I guess? Or maybe not...you guys know...****  
**

**Snow: o.o... Uh... What she said!  
**

**Water:heh...right...^^'**

**Snow: Enough with us, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"A trip?" Jordan asked, turning around and heading back. "Like... what kind of trip?"

Honeatly, he wasn't so sure about it. he trusted them, all right. But what about his 'parents'? He was going to be in _SO_ much trouble after today, and especially after a trip. But, at the same time...

"Where to?"

Chris thought for a moment before it hit him. "Well...ever been to the Rocky Mountains?"

"The mountains? No, I don't think I've been there. Just the forests here"

"Oh, it's great. Mountains, snow, there's this great ice skating lake too farther north...oh, but it would have to be okay with your parents. I just thought that maybe...I dunno, you might like to"

Jordan liked the idea if coming back here again. "I don't know if they'll say it's alright for _this_ weekend, but..."

In truth, even if he had different parents, Jordan knew it'd be a long shot to just go off with two strange guys he just met in the woods with a weird turtle-shaped ship and travel to the other side of the country.

Chris smiled. "I understand. Okay, how about this. We'll keep the offer open for whenever you can, okay? And we could ask your parents like for a field trip"

"A-ask them? Well...okay"

"Okay, so then I guess we can meet in town this weekend to ask. Saturday?"

"Yeah. A-at...the book café!" Jordan said, already forming an idea.

Martin nodded. "That sounds good. So... see you then, Jordan."

Jordan waved goodbye, turning around and heading back. 'I'm still gonna get killed...' He thought. 'Dumb fosters...'

Back inside the Tortuga, Martin and Chris explained their plan to the crew, which they accepted.

"We just need to meet him at the book cafe in the town." Martin said, finishing up his speech.

"Sounds good. But, in the meantime, Chris, you have _GOT_ to get back to bed." Aviva stated, giving Chris a warning glance. "NOW."

Chris opened his mouth to object, but instead Martin put his arm around Chris, guiding him back towards their room. "Let's get you back to bed, little bother."

The only protest he got was a huff.

Jordan walked down the sidewalk back to his house. He thought about stopping by the bookshop, but that would just be stalling. he was already in enough trouble. Mentally preparing hisself, decided he might as well get it over with.

He looked up at the two story house and finally went up to it. He opened the familiar wooden door as quietly as he could. It creaked loudly as it always did.

'Maybe I can get in without being noticed...'

He tip-toed inside and closed the door easy so it wouldn't make a noise. The moment it shut, Jordan felt a hand yank him forward and he yelped in surprise, dropping his things.

"Where have you been?" a deep demanding voice bellowed in his face.

Jordan blinked, to scared to move. His _father_ had caught him. He couldn't really see as it was dark in the room with only a lamp light illuminating on the other side of the living room. He saw the lady he was forced to call his mom sitting in the chair next to it, her expression blank and unreadable with her elbows resting on the arms.

Her hands were folded just below her chin and she just looked a him. At that, Jordan realized they'd been waiting on him. They somehow had found out he was coming. Probably a call from one of the nosy neighbors on the street. Always staring at him out of their windows. It was creepy, but that wasn't his concern right then.

Jordan was thrown back slightly and he stumbled back into the room and away from the door.

"Where have you been all night?!"

His voiced turned threatening and he clenched his fists, but Jordan didn't know how to answer him. His mind raced for an answer, but none seemed like a good one- even the truth.

"I-I...was..."

"And where's my gun?"

'..._shoot_...'

Jordan stared at his father blankly, having no idea what to say. He wished that one of the many other kids would race into the room and break the silence, someone would get in trouble, or even a freak bolt of lightning to come through the house and strike him dead, but fate seemed to hate him, and nothing happened.

His father seemed to be tired of waiting, then grabbed his arms roughly and picked up Jordan by his arms, holding Jordan an inch away from himself.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT?!" his foster father bellowed again.

Jordan squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt his ears, but mainly his spirit.

It wasn't his fault that these two hated him.

It wasn't his fault his parents died.

It wasn't his fault.

Jordan felt himself being set down lightly, and opened one eye. Had his father decided...?

No.

His foster father, this time, dug his fingers roughly digging into Jordan's chin. "I'm waiting."

Jordan could feel hot blood running out of the spots where his father gripped him. His eyes welled up with tears of fear.

"I-I've just been out! In the for-Ests!" He choked out.

"You really expect us to believe that, Jordan?" His _mom_, Linda, asked, finally speaking up.

"You just decided to spend the night in that retched rain storm just in the forest? Where have you really been? I suggest you tell me the truth"

Jordan tried to keep the tears from falling as his step father's hold on his chin only dug harder.

"Y-..."

" Spit it out!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

They were both loosing their patience and Jordan could tell. It wasn't a good thing when they _really_ got mad. He decided to tell the truth and see where it got him. It couldn't possibly be any worse than where he already was, right?

"I met some people in the woods a-and they let me stay with them for the night because I got hurt and it was raining! I tried to come back, b-"

Jordan wasn't able to finish explaining. The next thing he knew, he was laid out on the floor with a throbbing pain in his side and his ankle was starting to bother him again. He sat up and winced, his father seemed to tower over him like a concrete wall.

"D-d-dad..." Jordan whimpered, his voice trailing off.

Mike grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him farther against the back wall. "Listen to me, kid."

His foster father hissed. "We didn't ask for you. W-"

"I noticed..." Jordan whispered. It was meant to to only be heard by him, but his father overheard.

He screamed as his foster parent punched him straight in the face, yelling something Jordan couldn't make out. He made an attempt to block or at least protect himself, but it was weak compared to the man's strength.

Tears poured down his face as he took more punches until he was dropped to the floor where he tried to protect his head as Mike beat him.

He heard slurred words that sounded like Linda talking, but he could barely make anything out as he was barely conscious. Finally, just when he was sure he wouldn't be able to take another hard kick, it stopped.

"Do you really want the CPS on our case?" Linda whispered harshly, stopping Mike from delivering another painful blow.

Mike glared at her, but didn't continue. He then looked to Jordan, cornered by him and the wall, with a cold hatred he only used on the boy. The boy trembled, expecting another hit.

Instead, Mike grabbed Jordan roughly by the arm and yanking him onto his feet, half dragged him up the stairs because of Jordan's hurt ankle.

When Jordan glanced up ahead he saw some of the younger children running into their shared rooms to get out of their father's wrath path, as they called it. They'd probably seen the enter thing.

Mike threw open the door to the room Jordan shared with some other boys, making them jump.

With his loud voice extra amplified by the near empty hall, he let every kid in the building hear him "Let this be a lesson! **Never** steal from me and don't even **THINK** of running away"

He tossed Jordan in roughly and slammed the door so hard it came back ajar.

The oldest teen in the room, Anthony who was 16, immediately got off his bed and went to Jordan who was laying on the floor looking a mess. As gently as he could he picked Jordan up and laid him on his own bunk while several others gathered around, all murmuring to each other.

*Jordan's POV*

Everything was hurt. I felt pathetic looking the way I did in front of the other boys, but I'd never been beaten that badly by Mike before. My ankle felt worse than it had when I'd twisted it and I just wanted everything else to stop. I thought about sleep, but then again I might not wake up again.

I turned my head to see who was next to me, which was regretted because of my headache. Phillip was there looking at me with concern. He was a year older than me and I could tell he didn't know what to do. Then there were the twins, Joshua and Jacob the 8 year olds, who were both worried. Usually I was the one to protect them. Now that the tables had turned...

"You can't stay here anymore"

I blinked looking at Anthony who sat at the foot of his bed at my feet. I didn't quite get what he meant. I tried to ask, but it came out like more of a sound a frog with a sore throat would make. Somehow, Anthoony was able to get the message.

"I mean not in the house. It's not exactly safe. Especially since Mike and Linda...didn't expect you" he said, choosing his words carefully.

"The rest of us can live, but I don't think you should stay"

Anthony seemed to make up his mind about something and went to the closet. "It's okay. Rest. Because tonight, you're getting out of here"

"But what if Mike finds out? He'll get Jordan" Joshua asked.

"Yeah!" Jacob agreed, "if he got him again..."

"He won't" Anthony assured him. "I'Il be with him every step of the way"

"So where will you take him?" Phil asked, wanting to know he had a plan.

"Well...Jordan? Is there anywhere you can go for now that's...I dunno safer, for the night?"

Jordan nodded clearing his throat. "The bookshop, for now"

"Mr. And Mrs. Walter live there" Joshua stated.

"I know." Jordan answered back tiredly.

"Do you think they'll accept it?" Jacob asked.

"It's just for the night. Then..." Jordan paused, not sure if he should tell them about the WK gang...

Phillip looked over. "Then what?"

Jordan looked away and sighed. "I promised to meet these people tomorrow, the same ones I stayed with last night. I could tell them what happened..." Jordan's voice trialed off, not knowing what else to say.

Joshua smiled. "Hey! That sounds like a good plan."

Anthony glanced over at Jordan. "But what if they don't like it? The idea, I mean..."

Jordan shrugged. "Then it's back to the bookstore."

Anthony, seeming to be the leader of the group, looked over to Phillip. "What do you think, Phil?"

"I think it's a good plan. Twins?"

"Yeah!" The twins shouted in unison.

Immediately, Anthony whipped around to look at them, putting his finger to his lips. "_SHUSH_! Do you want everyone to hear you?

"Sorry."

Anthony turned back around. "Okay, it's settled." He looked at Jordan. "Tonight, we'll bring you over there. Okay?"

Jordan nodded, relived.

Phillip walked over, placing a blanket ontop of Jordan.

"Get some sleep. We'll wake you when it's time."

As Jordan drifted off to sleep, he prayed, 'I just hope this works...'

* * *

**Water:*smiles awkwardly*Err...review? ^^' yeah, I still feel bad...**


	8. Cover of night

**Author's Note-**

**Snow: *jumps out of blue* AND THAT'S THE POWER OF FAST UPDATING, PEOPLE!**

**Water:yep! ^^ I was actually kinda hoping the chapter would be...happier? :/ since the last one was a bit of a downer...**

**Snow: But it makes it more fun to read... o.o  
**

**Water:yep ^^ for the readers. It just gives us a deeper hole to dig ourselves out of later. XD**

**Snow: But it's also fun to write... XD But yeah... maybe something has to get better soon... o.o**

**Water:Yeah, my fault...XD promise everything will begin to get better! Loose ends will begin to get tied and all those good things that come with the resolution part of stories :3**

**Snow: Yup! So... R&R! ^^**

******Disclaimer:WE DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DO I*cough*we*cough* LOOK LIKE A KRATT TO YOU?! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Hey. Jordan? Jordan...Wake up already!"

Jordan jumped up, slamming his head on the bottom of the bunk above him. Before he could yell, Anthony clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, stifling it.

"Shh! It's time. You ready?"

Rubbing his head, Jordan nodded sleepily.

"You might need this. I didn't put much in it, but still" Phillip explained holding up his backpack.

"Everyone else is asleep. You feel okay for this?"

"Better than earlier. Just my ankle"

"Hm. Can you walk on it?"

Jordan shrugged. "I'll have to. What time is it?"

"2:30 AM" Phillip answered. "The twins fell asleep, but the said to tell you goodbye"

"Well it won't be forever. I'll see them again" Jordan pulled the. Covers back and swung his legs out to get up, weary on the bunk this time.

"Better change into these" Anthony tossed him some new clothing.

"Thanks." Jordan responded, simply pulling the other clothes over the ones he was currently wearing.

"I don't think you need anything..." Anthony mumbled, half to himself.

Jordan nodded. "It'll make getting out of the house easier, anyways."

Anthony used his hands for directions, moving his hand towards the door then putting a finger up to his mouth.

Jordan acknowledged that simply by slipping out the door, Anthony in the lead.

The two boys stayed low and silent, slipping through a few hallways before Anthony came to a halt, Jordan nearly bumping into him.

They were near Mike and Linda's room.

Carefully, the older boy crept up to it and listened for anything. He frowned, looking to Jordan, but still kept listening.

"What's wrong?" Jordan mouthed to him, wondering what already could be wrong. He really hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

"I...don't hear _anything_..." Anthony answered, listening hard, but it was completely silent.

Mike snored when he slept. Loudly. Linda would complain abut his snoring, too, in her sleep and that's how they all knew when they were asleep or not. But for it to be silent...

If they were still awake, it could complicate things. It'd be harder to sneak out and they'd have to be all the more cautious not to get caught.

Anthony carefully looked around until his eyes landed on the stairs that led down into the living room. The room beyond them was a pitch black abyss and he couldn't see down more than about halfway. Anthony had a second thought about going down.

"C'mon" he whispered walking back to their room. Jordan followed him slowly, glancing back at the stairway. He hadn't known what Anthony had seen, but he figured it wasn't something they waned to run into.

"Are we giving up?" Jordan asked him.

"No"

Now Jordan was confused.

Phil looked at them from his low bunk when he heard them. He'd been laying down, trying to sleep and was confused as to why they were back in the room.

"Why are you guys back here? I thought you'd of been far down the street by now"

"Slight change in plans. I don't think taking the stairs was such a good idea. Something was off. I'll have to explain later"

Anthony went to the window and heaved it open as quietly as he could. The boys shivered as a gust of wind blew through the room.

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked him. Anthony sighed giving him a small sideways smile. Jordan realized what he was implying they do but...

"What? Are you insane?" He chided.

Anthony made an affronted sound. "If you want to get out tonight, this is our only option. To tell the truth, I'm not really giving you a choice. It's just nicer to ask. Now follow me"

Jordan's only protested with a huff, climbing through the window frame.

"Watch your step. It's slippery because of the snow this time of year and the third to bottom row of shingles is loose in some places, so don't step there" Anthony informed, pointing it out.

Jordan blinked. "And you know all this how?"

Anthony shrugged. "Came up here when I was a kid to be alone. It's been three years, since I last came, though"

"Oh" was Jordan's only response. He wondered how long the older boy had been here exactly, but decided to ask another time.

Anthony came to the end of the roof and dropped down three feet onto a lower level with a quiet thump.

"Hop down to the next part of the roof easy, okay? This is the first floor roof below us"

Jordan nodded, slightly afraid that the fosters might hear the footsteps on the roof.

When he landed, it was just a little louder than Anthony's landing, and he froze. He stood there for a few seconds, before Anthony tapped on his shoulder, making a 'follow me' motion with his hand.

After turning the bend, Anthony pointed down.

The drop couldn't have been more than 2 feet.

Jordan quickly got off, and waited for Anthony.

"Okay," Anthony whispered as quietly as possible. "Here's the trickiest part of all. Not only getting past our house on the sidewalk, but getting past neighbors too."

Jordan gulped. He hadn't though that far. "So what do we do?"

"Well, I gave you black clothes for a reason. It'll help people not see us in the dark, but another problem. Because of the streetlights, it'll be easy to see anyways. _SO_, some tips. As we go past our house, bolt. I don't care if The light's on or whatever, speed, until a few houses down, will be our best chance. After that, Stay as low to the ground as possible. Stay away from the center or side of the road, go as close to the houses as you can. We'll go on front yards most of the way, unless someone drives by or someone has a porch light on. Also, after the next two streets, run when no one is looking, but otherwise I say we'll be okay from there on."

Jordan nodded. "Well... here goes everything."

Anthony nodded. "On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three" they said together, racing down the street.

They didn't even look back. Jordan ran fast even with his sore ankle, keeping up with Anthony. The two sprinted the block as fast as they could over lawns and yards and the ornaments that were scattered around some. Once or twice a dog barked at them and a light came on in particular house when Jordan tripped over a gnome he didn't see, but he never skipped a beat and kept going far from the house.

One block. Two blocks. For almost three whole blocks, the two didn't stop and no one saw them. The boys finally decided it was safe to slow down when the reached the central part of town where most of the activity was during the day. Jordan thought it looked strange and empty as it was unusual for it to be barren like a ghost town.

"Well...we...made it" Anthony panted.

Jordan nodded. "Can't...believe...that this really...worked"

Anthony smirked. "Did you...ever doubt me?"

"Heh. Not for a second"

After catching their breath, they walked the rest of the way to the closed shop. Once they finally reached the front of the entrance, Jordan wasn't sure what would happen or what he was gonna tell them. It was nearly 3 in the morning too, but he couldn't stand out here all night until it opened at 6...

Jordan knocked loudly so they could hear since the Walker's actual home was upstairs on another floor.

He waited after knocking a few times and looked to Anthony. If they weren't there, then what? They didn't exactly have a plan B. Then Jordan saw a light come on in a window on the third floor and relaxed some. A moment later, another small light came on inside the shop and he saw a tall shadow approach the door.

It opened and Jordan saw standing there with a tee shirt and shorts on, looking tired. He blinked as if trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Jordan? What are you doing out so early?"

The man's gaze fell on Anthony who was shifting, standing farther back. His confused look turned to concern and he told the boys to come inside and sit down.

"Alright. What's happened that's got you both here?"

"You see, we, uh..." Jordan stuttered, not sure to explain it all.

Anthony sighed. "This may be awhile..."

~25 MINUTES LATER~

"...and that's why Jordan needs to stay here. Until tomorrow, anyways. Then we'll see what happens."

Jordan himself was currently staring at the floor, not wanting to meet the adult's looks.

Finally, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up Catherine looking at him softly. "Get the guest room ready, Derek."

Derek stood up somberly. "I should've known this would happen. It could've all been prevented, too. I'll be back in a few minutes"

He left the boys with Catherine. She turned to them.

"So Jordan's staying here with us. But what about you, Anthony? And the other kids?"

Anthony shrugged. "We take care of each other. But for some reason, they just can't stand Jordan. I always sort of knew, but it became very clear yesterday"

The woman nodded sadly. "I know. Jordan's parents thought they were doing the best thing..."

Jordan looked at her. "You knew them?"

She nodded. "Your parents, Alex and Helen, came here often. We were all good friends. I was even there when she had you, Jordan"

Jordan looked down. "I didn't know..."

Before Catherine could say anything more, Derek came back down. "The room is set up. Wanna come up, boys?"

Jordan nodded, but Anthony shook his head. "Nah, sorry. It's about time I get back."

Derek turned to him. "Probably a good idea."

Jordan looked up. "Stay safe."

"You too Jordan, and I will."

Derek kept an eye on the 16 year old as he left. He turned to Jordan. "Want to go to your room?"

Even though he wasn't really tired, Jordan nodded, walking upstairs to the guest room he'd be staying in.

Once Jordan left, Derek sighed. "I don't know if it was right to let him go back to that blasted place with those...people. We should've reported them long ago..."

Catherine was clearly distressed. "I know"

Derek seemed to make up his mind about something.

"We have to help those kids, Cat"

Jordan was currently at the top of the stairs when he realized that Cat and Derek weren't following him.

He decided to double back. "Guys?"

Jordan came to a halt at the top of the stairs when he saw Catherine and Derek talking.

Catherine looked up and spotted him. "Oh! Sorry Jordan, just go to the first door on the left when you get all the way up. Okay?"

Jordan nodded. Walking to the room, he decided to tell them about Chris and Martin the next morning. Or later that morning, rather. Thinking about it, he felt a bit bad having woke them up so early.

"I just don't think it's the right place for him. Especially being who he is"

Jordan stopped. What where they talking about?

He quickly became silent, trying to eavesdrop.

"I know what you mean, Cat. I really do. We can't let him stay..."

Jordan's eyes welled up with tears. Were they talking about _him_?

"But...if Jordan stays there might be trouble..."

"I know. Don't worry, though. This will be resolved by morning. He won't be here anymore, okay?"

"Well...I hate to just make him go. Leave the town he's always called home...but it's for the best. For everyone"

Hurting, Jordan ran into the guest room, closing the door quietly. He laid on the soft bed with the tea and white covers. He put own the light, nearly empty bag he had and dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

He felt so alone. More than ever. Nobody wanted him.

_Why_?

Why was his existence so horrible to everyone? It seemed the fact that he was born made people hate him.

He guessed that even Catherine and Derek hated him, but were nice enough not to say it to his face. For all he knew, Chris, Martin, and the others there didn't like him. Maybe they just were doing it because it was nice. Maybe they'd somehow found out about him and pitied him.

Jordan didn't need anyone's pity. He was doing fine depending on himself..._right_? He didn't know. His mind was still kind of out of it from all that had happened in just to days. He was exhausted both mentally and physically.

He felt sick and sad and tired, but couldn't fall asleep in his current condition. The feeling was awful and he wanted to sleep so it wouldn't keep haunting him. He turned and shifted trying to get comfortable and shake the thoughts away. When he closed his eyes, the dark made the secluded feeling worse. He just wanted it to stop. It was as if the whole world was against him. Or so Jordan thought, anyway.

Eventually. after nearly an hour, he drifted off into a uneasy, restless sleep.


	9. YES YES YES YES!(or Jordan's Excited)

Jordan looked upward, staring blankly at the ceiling.

'_I wish I could die..._'

He had woken up a half hour ago, and had been just laying ever since. He remembered what Catherine and Derek said last night.

He heard a knock. "Jordan? Are you awake?"

It was Catherine. He garbed at the door and didn't answer, hoping that maybe he could stay _asleep_ a bit longer.

However she persisted and opened the door a bit to peek inside at him. "Good morning, Jordan. Did you want breakfast?"

Really, Jordan wanted to shake his head and stay where he was all day. But instead of doing what he wanted to, he just nodded mutely and got up.

"Something wrong, Jordan?"

Jordan quickly shook his head. "just... tired."

Catherine nodded. "I understand."

Jordan then stayed silent as he followed Catherine down the spiral stairs.

Jordan looked to the clock and found it was around seven. A few people were in the shop reading, chatting, and eating breakfast. Quietly, Catherine ushered him into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked taking out a fresh batch of crescents they used for the sandwiches. It made Jordan's mouth water and he nodded absentmindedly.

Catherine smiled and asked "What do you want?"

Jordan paused. "Would just cereal be okay?"

Catherine nodded. "I'll be right back."

As he watched Cat run off, she wondered how she could pretend to be so nice. Like she cared. Like anyone cared.

She came back over with a box of cereal, a bowl, and spoon for him. After seting that on the table, she went to get the milk. "Is this all you want, Jordan? You could have anything you want you know"

Jordan looked longingly at the crescents. "...yeah. that's it"

"Well alright then"

Catherine set the milk beside him and walked off to finish the sandwiches a customer had ordered.

Jordan sighed eating the cereal slowly. He went over and over in his head what had happened last night. But the weird thing was...that it didn't make any sense. Not in the least.

They wouldn't of let him stay here if the didn't like him...right? Maybe...but he had heard what they'd said, too. But still-

"Jordan. Nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Jordan said, faking a smile. Again. "Thanks for letting me sleep here last night..."

"No problem" Derek answered with a smile. "And if you ever need anything, just let us know."

Jordan nodded. " 'kay"

Derek was about to leave before he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and when are your friends coming?"

Jordan gave him a questioning look. _What friends?_ Anthony?

Derek caught the hint. "The...scientist from the woods you told us about last night. You said they would meet you here"

Jordan had forgotten about them this morning. Was it really Saturday? It felt like more than two days since he'd last seen them. Wait...wasn't it yesterday? He didn't know.

"Oh. Yeah. Probably later this afternoon. We never actually set a time"

Derek nodded. "Okay. That's fine. You can hang around the shop until then if you want"

With that, the man left Jordan alone in the kitchen.

"Did you notice that Jordan was acting strange?"

"Yeah. He seemed to be...really sad." Derek paused, not sure how to finish his sentence. "But, he got away from the foster home. Shouldn't he be happy?"

"That's what I thought." Catherine mused. "Should we ask him?"

Derek sighed. "I'd like to, but wouldn't that be invading his privacy?"

"Maybe invading, but it's only invading if he doesn't want to tell us. But...I guess he doesn't. He wouldn't let me in. It worries me when he won't talk. Living in that house all that time must've taught him to keep everything bottled up" Catherine frowned at that.

"I know. But it won't happen again. Ever. I tried calling authorities, but they need cold hard proof. Evidence. Even witness isn't enough against those foster parents because they're kids, but maybe Jordan's just who they need. We could get all those kids away from there"

"But to where, Derek? We'd take them out of a home and then what? Certainly an orphanage isn't an option"

"I know. That's the other problem... we can figure this out! We have to" Derek said determined.

"It's been put off too long and now we have a really good reason to get active in this"

Jordan sat at the same table as before, munching on his cereal, his mind wandering.

"Jordan?"

His head snapped up, looking at Catherine and Derek. "Yes?"

"Can we... talk to you about something?"

The eleven year-old nodded, wondering what it was.

Derek and Catherine sat down across from him expressions that weren't mean, but said this was serious.

"Jordan..." Cat started. "I need you to be completely honest with me. It's very important that you do, alright?"

Jordan nodded slowly, though he wasn't sure why. "Okay...what for?"

"We've...been noticing you haven't been very happy lately" the woman said with a sad expression. "What's wrong? Has something happened or bothering you?"

Jordan looked down. "I..."

"Does has anything to do about the fosters...?"

Jordan shrugged. He honestly wasn't sure.

"What is it, Jordan?"

"I heard you two talking last night..." His voice trailed off and he looked away.

Derek exchanged a look with his wife before he gave a worried frown.

"What all did you hear?"

'I heard enough...' Jordan thought bitterly before he stopped himself. He wouldn't get openly upset until he heard their side of what they meant. Did that me he was actually still hoping he had heard them wrong? That he wasn't sure...?

"I heard you say you wouldn't let me stay because of who I was and...a-and I wouldn't be here in the morning..."

Jordan found everything as he repeated it actually didn't make any real sense.

Derek paused, unsure of how to react. But Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jordan, you misunderstood. You can stay here, and we won't do anything. I promise."

"What we meant was that you shouldn't have stayed at that house anymore and that we weren't going to let you go back to Mike and Linda"

Then a sickening realization hit Jordan that he hadn't thought of before. "You...you mean..."

"It means if we don't do something quickly, the state could take you back"

"So...you do care then"

Jordan realized just how rash he'd been. Why had he thought such things before? How had he allowed himself to? He'd forgotten how much these people in front of him had cared and let a few words convince him otherwise.

Though relieved, he smacked himself on the forehead and put his head on the table.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot" he mumbled plainly as if it just needed to be said.

Derek set his hand lightly on Jordan's shoulder. "No, last night was a long night and you've been through a lot. It's okay."

Jordan mumbled, "I still shoulda noticed..."

Catherine shrugged. "It's fine. Now, go upstairs, and I'll be back with some cleaner clothes."

Jordan nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

She winked at him before walking out. "The bathroom's also down the hall on the right if you want to shower"

Jordan nodded and ran upstairs into the guest room. He grabbed his bag and decided to take up her offer.

In the bathroom, he took off the black clothing only to find his first layer still there. _No wonder it was so hot_ he mused as he continued getting out of the clothes and got in the shower.

The water felt great against his back and Jordan realized just how long it'd been since he'd taken a nice shower. He washed his dark hair, taking his time. After awhile, he got out feeling renewed and better.

He wrapped himself in the towel and stuffed his clothes in the bag. He walked down the hall and into the room. On his bed, he found that Catherine had laid fresh clothing for him along with a new looking jacket.

He smiled and got dressed. He walked down the stairs drying his hair and glanced around. People were all over reading and eating which was the usual. He gazed over at the stools facing the counter, and sure enough he saw them. Chris and Martin had come early. The two were talking among themselves, enjoying lemonade and ice tea. Jordan grinned. They came!

He bounded down there rest of the steps toward them.

"Martin! Chris!" He yelled.

The two men turned towards him.

"Hey Jordan!" Martin commented with a smile. "You look happy."

Jordan nodded. "Well, duh; YEAH!"

Chris laughed. "Your parents own a nice place here, Jordan." he commented, looking around the room.

Jordan went wide eyed and realized what he meant. "Uh...yeah...I-it is nice, isn't it?"

Catherine poked her head out of the kitchen. "Jordan. Your two friends came in while you were in the shower"

Jordan nodded. He thought about probably coming clean about everything, but then again he wasn't sure if he should, them being rather new in his life. But he trusted them, so...

"Uh...Chris? Martin...I don't exactly have my _real_ parents here. You see...I'm adopted" Jordan explained slowly, unsure how they'd react.

"We'll there's nothing wrong with that. You're guardians are really nice people" Martin shrugged.

Jordan blinked, and realized who he was thinking. This was a long conversation he really didn't want to have "No, no, not-"

Martina's creature pod beeping interrupted the boy. Martin smiled apologetically before picking it up. "Yeah, Aviva?"

"We need you guys to come back now. There's trouble on the west coast. It's Gourmand. We need to take off for there now"

Martin nodded. "Right. We're on our way!" he hung up. Martin sighed and looked to Jordan. "Sorry, kid. But we're gonna have to postpone our trip..."

Jordan was deeply disappointed. He'd been waiting for this trip! And he really had wanted to go not just for the destination, but to be with the brothers more.

Chris knew he had really wanted to go and felt for him. But then he got an idea. "Martin, couldn't we just change the spot we go to instead? We could just-"

Martin gasped, already getting the idea before his green loving brother could finish. "Take him with us! Oh, but I dunno...it might not be safe..."

"We'd be with him. And we old as his parents if it was okay..." Chris realized Jordan was still standing there, listening with an excited look in his eyes.

"Could I really go?" he asked practically leaping for joy.

"We don't mind at all. You just have to ask if its alright"

Jordan nodded, grinning. "Okay! Okay! I'll be right back!"

With that, Jordan quickly zipped into the kitchen. "Catherine! Can I go with Martin and Chris on their trip!?"

Catherine blinked. "Wasn't that the plan?"

"Uh, yeah. Just making sure. BYE!" He yelled with a smile, giving Cat a quick hug before running back out to Chris and Martin. "Guys! I can go!"

"Did you tell her about Gourmand?"

"Um... not really. But no worries! Let's go!"

Chris and Martin exchanged glances but shrugged. "Alright. Have anything to take?"

Jordan thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Be right back" he said already running up the stairs. He grabbed his bag, but because he was in a rush, it slipped a bit and made a clunk sound when it bumped the ground. He decided to investigate that later and was more careful with the bag not knowing what it was Phil had put in it. He slung it over his back half way down the stairs. He ran into Derek.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Derek joked.

"Oh. Sorry. But Martin and Chris are here and they're taking me with them on a trip!" Jordan said, unable to hold back his joy.

"The scientists you've been waiting on I'm guessing? Sounds exciting! I'm happy for you, Jordan" the older man smiled.

It was nice to see the boy so happy considering...everything. Jordan grinned, hugging his old friend.

"Hey, I'll see you around, okay?" Derek said.

"Okay. It shouldn't take more than a few days...tell my friends from the old house I said bye!" Jordan waved before running out to Chris and Martin who were waiting by the doors for him.

Then he and the two men were gone.

Derek watched him go wearily. Cat walked up next to him and stood with her husband. "I talked to them. They really want what's best for him. I told them what happened last night, but to not bring it up with Jordan unless he did first. He needs to get away for awhile"

Derek nodded and smiled at her sadly. "He seemed much happier. I hope he has a good time"

"Me too" Cat said kissing him on the cheek before walking over to tend to customers.

Derek sighed. "See you, Jordan"


End file.
